legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 September 2012
12:01 hola 12:24 Hello Eveyone 12:24 ... 12:24 mythrun u there 12:24 ... 12:24 Leaving 12:25 Ok? 12:25 12:25 nonones there 12:25 dang 03:51 hello 04:59 Hey anyone home? 05:00 05:01 Well if anyone sees this please read my blog, it's really important 05:01 User_blog:HunterBlackbrick/The_LegoUni-Craft_Project 11:14 The_Four_Riders_of_the_Maelstrom i loved this wave 11:14 The_Four_Riders_of_the_Maelstrom i loved this wave 07:37 Me too 08:59 Why must eminer allways spell our doom 08:59 Noone is here? 08:59 08:59 ... 08:59 Lamo 08:59 brb im gonna check lost's server 09:02 Ok its not up 09:02 dang it 09:15 hi 09:15 Hi 09:16 Anything good going on? 09:16 no 09:16 my severs up 09:17 Ok I'll be there later 09:23 anything good though? 09:33 Hullo. 09:34 You there squid? 09:38 Sorry not right now 09:42 Yo. 09:42 Hi. 09:42 Sup. 09:43 Hello? 09:43 Le? 09:43 LTE? 09:43 LUWB? 09:43 Patch? 09:43 Patch? 09:44 Oops. 09:44 PM? 09:44 THS!?!?!? 09:45 HELLO? 09:46 ........ 09:47 Hi 09:47 FINALLY! 09:48 hello? 09:48 Hello 09:48 Hey Patch! 09:49 Yo! 09:49 Finally, some people! 09:49 ... And now, theyre gone. 09:50 ????????? 09:52 Apparently I can't go afk anymore 09:53 NEVER GO AFK! 09:54 Too many AFK people. 09:54 It is a new species of Minifigs. 09:55 Heeellllo. 09:55 Gooooooooooooooodddbyyyyyeeeeee. 09:55 What? 09:55 Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllloooooooooooooooooooo. 09:55 Greeeeeeeen reeeeed brick you stay. 09:55 Is that necessary? 09:55 Nope. 09:55 Thanks for asking. 09:55 Just checking. 09:55 Who is GreenRedBrick? 09:56 Awkward silence. Is that bad that I don't know who he is? 09:56 GreenRedBrick is a green red brick. 09:57 DO NOT CALL PEOPLE NAMES! 09:57 http://legominifiguresonline.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Minifigures_Online_Wiki copyer 09:57 .... 09:57 real one http://legominifiguresmmo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 09:58 I think there are three wikis for that new MMO now. 09:58 WHAT 09:58 what is 3 09:58 I am pretty sure there is one called "the minifig MMO wiki." 09:58 the sec? 09:58 No... 09:59 http://legominifiguresmmo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity is the frist one 09:59 I believe you. 09:59 I am just saying that I think there are three. 10:00 I guess that 2 need to be banned from Wikia. 10:00 I'm just waiting 10:00 For what? 10:00 Hi. 10:00 Hi 10:00 until the official name of the game 10:00 Squid! 10:00 Probably a good idea. 10:01 Squid? 10:01 SQUID INK! 10:01 then I can laugh in all your faces because you created a wiki used a speculated game name. 10:01 *using 10:01 I agree. 10:01 These people made them prematurely. 10:01 Of course you do. 10:01 I doubt the MMO will be named Minifigures MMO> 10:01 You will ALWAYS agree with me. 10:02 NO! 10:02 Yes, 10:02 you do, and you will. 10:02 I will smash myself first! 10:02 -END OF DISCUSSION- 10:02 Ok... 10:02 10:02 You will always agree with me. 10:02 WHY ARE WE BACK TO THAT!?!? 10:03 10:03 10:03 Hello, Ermac, who are you? 10:03 Good 10:04 By this I mean "were you F2P, or subscription in LU?" 10:04 I never played LU 10:04 10:04 Sorry. 10:04 At least you weren't F2P. 10:04 I was going to, but it was closed 10:04 ;( 10:04 Sorry, dude. 10:05 Well, at leasat you didn't waste your money on a game that closed. 10:05 I did. 10:05 Lol 10:06 Well I loved LU 10:06 I did too. 10:06 I hold a grudge against LEGO, now, though. 10:06 I swear that I will do anything to make their "replacement game" flop. 10:07 Don't swear 10:07 Even, as terrible as it sounds, join LNA. 10:07 ' 10:07 Sorry. 10:07 Or PB or TLT Or Lego Worlds 10:07 I want to join Project B.U.I.L.D. 10:07 Well 10:08 I'm AFK 10:08 They would probably ignore my application, though. 10:08 shower time 10:08 I Kinda help darwin out with his game... 10:08 OR 10:08 Cya later, than. 10:08 Who is Darwin? 10:08 working on my scripts. 10:08 Darwin anim8tor 10:08 What is he making? 10:08 Darwin.... 10:08 LEGO Worlds 10:08 Oh. Never heard of it. 10:08 I'm not a official member of his team but I make music for him, I only made one really good one though 10:08 BRB 10:08 Ah. 10:09 NO! STAY! 10:09 Darn. 10:10 WHO HERE WANTS THE NEW MINIFIG MMO TO FLOP? 10:10 I do! 10:11 back! 10:11 plz i need you 10:11 Please answer my poll, guys. 10:11 Sorry darwin but my computer freezes to MC 10:11 I actually hope the game is good, 10:11 ... 10:12 *Lost 10:12 not darwin 10:12 I WANT IT TO DIE! 10:12 Why? 10:12 If we can't have LU, they shouldn't have money. 10:12 Truw 10:12 *true 10:12 I said that wrong. 10:12 10:12 My point is that we bought LU. 10:12 (Most of us did.) 10:12 10:12 But If they have money, They can make a new LU -_-. 10:13 We should have the right to keep it open. 10:13 I know. 10:13 I am joining theses fan-made MMOs in the hope that they, being free, will kill it. 10:14 Sorry, just my opinion. 10:14 But if that happens LEGO can react to it... 10:14 can you come back in 10 min to try it? 10:14 Maybe 10:15 Wow. 10:15 But i don't feel like being a werewolf 10:15 Removed 279 doubles from 1 LDraw 1x1 brick. 0_0 10:15 WEREWOLF TIME! 10:15 its cool 10:16 and 0 doubles from an LDraw 2x10 brick. 10:16 GTG 10:16 Shower 10:16 bye 10:16 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JYhSoBU-Io8&feature=player_embedded vid of it 10:16 I am starting my own video game club at my school. 10:16 I FEEL EPICK! 10:17 brb 10:17 NO! GO AWAY! (JK) 10:18 GTG. 10:18 Cyall. 10:24 TEST 10:24 hi 10:24 hai! 10:24 lets see... 10:24 yes! it works! 10:24 10:24 i have my sever up 10:25 Hai Alec! 10:25 What works? 10:25 dude it night quick 10:25 nice, i might be on soon... 10:25 I Don't really don't want to be a werewolf, But I might come back on 10:25 no to squid 10:26 its just for 5 min nd you can run fast and jump higer 10:26 hmmm I'll have to see 10:26 and then i will get it off you if you want? 10:27 I'll keep it, If it doesn't change my guys appearance 10:27 it dose not 10:27 Ok I'll go on in a little 10:27 i dont have that mod thay have on the vid\ 10:27 i need spout for that 10:27 I didn't watch the vid 10:33 come on 10:33 10:34 Alecs on 10:34 Sigh, alright, just stop complaining 10:40 *Awkward silence* 10:43 *More awkward silence* 10:45 *less awkward silence.* 10:45 *Interrupted awkward silence* 10:45 my severs up 10:45 Huh? 10:46 Server? 10:46 On MC? 10:46 I'm on 7op's server waiting for someone to get on. 10:46 Is it whitelisted? 10:46 I dunno. 10:47 WHAT IS THE IP!?!? 10:47 WHAT IS THE IP!?!? 10:47 Sorry. 10:47 Can't tell you. 10:47 ??? 10:47 Plus it's changing soon anyways. 10:47 Why not? 10:47 I knew him, once... 10:47 And a lot of other great people... 10:48 ... Hello? 10:49 Mainly because then a bunch of people will go all "WHO IS HE?! BANHAMMAH BANHAMMAH" 10:49 ... 10:49 I can't help that I have been gone for a year. 10:49 A lot of people used to know me, back then. 10:50 I don't know you. 10:50 Awkward. 10:50 How new are you? 10:51 Not new at ALL. 10:51 10:52 When did you join, exactly? 10:52 Just click on his name 10:52 May 14 2011 10:52 Good point. 10:53 Then you are new. 10:53 Sup. 10:53 NM. You? 10:53 TONS! 10:53 :P 10:53 I think I might die right now. 10:54 I started a video game designing club at my school. 10:54 Nice! 10:54 LIKE A BOSS! 10:54 10:54 I admit that I am a freshman, but I even have some seniors coming. 10:54 10:55 Anyone here like bacon? 10:55 NO! 10:55 Wow. 10:55 @Terrific: Eh, not really... 10:55 I'll eat it, but I don't LOVE it. 10:55 BACON IS THE REAR END OF A PIG! 10:55 ... 10:55 There's gonna be a shortage on bacon. 10:56 YEAH! NO MORE PIG REAR! 10:56 what 10:56 10:56 AFK BUTTON? 10:56 Hehehe 10:56 BOOM! EAT DAT! 10:56 10:56 Uh... no. 10:56 10:56 You there, NW? 10:57 No? Ok. 10:57 Yeah. 10:57 Bad timing. 10:57 10:57 OHHH 10:57 That's what your avatar is. 10:57 Huh? 10:57 I thought it was something.. 10:57 Whose? 10:57 Different. 10:58 NW. 10:58 Ah. 10:58 NW CITY YEAH 10:58 10:58 10:59 Huh? I have a city? No I don't... 10:59 LOL LIKE A BOSS! 11:00 11:01 Hello Explorers 11:01 Oh gosh, so many away people 11:01 HEEHEEHEE 11:01 11:02 I pushed the AFK button. 11:02 Ah 11:02 Silly powerminer 11:02 I don't really know what it shows, though. 11:02 11:02 So, what's up? 11:02 NOTHING! 11:02 Whoops. 11:02 11:02 It doesn't display and spam in chat when I push it multiple times, right? 11:02 Nope 11:03 YES! 11:03 Did I just spam? 11:03 Yes 11:03 Your name was like away not away away not away 11:04 YEah, DUH. 11:08 You guys have no idea what happend 11:08 What? 11:08 I was a trollio for a day 11:08 Huh? 11:08 god gave me the powers for the day 11:09 ? 11:09 Now im not a troll 11:09 HALLELUGHIA! 11:09 11:09 Ok i was trolling lost 11:09 Meh. 11:09 Yup 11:09 Ya terrrific u like supermeatball boy 11:10 YOU PICE OF SADBBHJNTHGNGFHNYHTGHBYHTYTJNJTYYTMYTTKYUTYJUUTJYTUYUMJGYU 11:10 Huh? 11:11 Hi 11:11 Sup. 11:11 why does everyone block me 11:12 ??????????????????????????????????/ 11:12 WOw nonone blocked me 11:12 YAY! 11:12 Hi Le. 11:12 make ME OP 11:12 HE DE OPED ME ON MINE OWN SEVER 11:13 11:13 die you gdsgbbhhdcbggcdhbfbhfftnhgnjhtytybhtybhtbhtebbhbyvbybyhbbybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybyby 11:13 Oh crud lost is here 11:13 gottta go ban him from xbox 11:13 soo brb 11:13 dont 11:13 plz 11:13 Oh crud live ran out 11:13 just reop me 11:13 Hi Twilight. 11:13 Start the dang server 11:14 11:15 Derp. 11:16 Im being so mean to lost 11:16 XD 11:16 11:16 PLZ DONT BLOCK ME 11:16 dont do that mean ids mean 11:17 Ok 11:17 Fine 11:17 Ill only never accept his friend request 11:17 plz refrind me 11:17 I HAVENT DEFRIEND U YET 11:17 tplz dont 11:17 yplz 11:17 hey anyone know darwins gamertag 11:18 plz dont have him troll me plz not on x box 11:18 Darwin? 11:18 Okay ill get laker and darwin 11:18 plz dont defrind me 11:18 plz 11:18 hey natah did i see you ingame 11:19 plz dont plz 11:19 i am in prime mode btw 11:19 i blocked private msges how are u getting through 11:19 Dang 11:19 wow 11:19 plz refrind me 11:19 cya 11:19 Ok fine 11:19 sry 11:19 PLZ 11:19 pall 11:19 thx 11:19 ILL STOP 11:19 11:19 11:19 11:20 you guys have skype 11:20 no 11:20 TOO MUCH INCORRECT ENGLISH GRAMMER, GOING ON RIGHT NOW 11:20 11:21 i am going to do mode bye [11:21 Hello guys 11:21 want to join? 11:21 do you? 11:22 dude? 11:23 Pokemon battle With PowerMiner Aww Yeah 11:25 C:\Temp 11:25 C:\Temp2 11:25 C:\tmp 11:25 C:\tempish 11:25 How many temp folders do I need? 11:25 GTG 11:26 YOU NEED NONE. 11:28 gtg. 11:34 Everyone left. 11:34 Except me. 2012 09 27